An Edogawahead Adventure
by inksilverblue
Summary: After signing up for a lucky draw to a life-changing trip over the internet, I suddenly found myself in front of the Detective Mouri agency! Just what is going on? An old enemy is in town, planning to bring everything to an end... once and for all. Gosho Aoyama, is that you? And what's that about a Kid Heist? STORY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: After signing up for a lucky draw to a life-changing trip over the internet, I suddenly found myself in front of the Detective Mouri agency! Just what is going on? The BO is plotting something evil again…How will I, an Edogawahead use my knowledge to help the poor Conan-kun? **

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure, Humor**

**Setting: Beika City!**

**[A/N I had a dream yesterday. That I went into the Detective Conan world. So that basically inspired this story. My summery totally sucked :( but I guess whoever is reading this clicked on this story so THANK YOU! Please read it till the very end. It's going to get better! I have tons of awesome ideas planned out!]**

**Chapter 1-Flushed into the toilet**

It was a hot summer day. The air condition was broken. The laptop on my lap, radiating scorching hotness just made things worse. Flapped the book as a fan on one hand, I endlessly browsed the Internet. Then, a window popped up.

_**Why not sign up for a chance to win a trip that would totally change your life forever? Fill in the information below to participate.**_

_**Name:**_

And nothing. All they asked were a name. Usually, won't these spams ask for telephone number, email, or credit card number? Weird. Oh well, it's worth giving it a try. So I filled the box with my name and clicked summit.

Weeks past and I soon forgot about it. Never have I imagined that it would _literally _change my life forever.

Then one fate-changing day, my friends invited me to go shopping at the department store. I put the usual things that I always bring in my bag. I wore my usual clothe. Everything was usual. Except for 1 really tiny- no just kidding, 1 huge enormous thing.

While in the bathroom washing my hands at the department store, I looked at myself in the mirror. A blink of an eye later, women appeared next to me. And all the other people in the bathroom disappeared.

She wore strange cloth. No, everything about her was strange. She has long hair the color of the sky; the curls of her hair in waves that seem to not care of the law of gravity. Her skin was creamy white color. Her eyes were bigger than natural. Shinier. Sparkler. Eyelashes that are perfect and pink eye pupil. She looks human, but at the same time, she looks unreal; like a life size anime character.

Seeing my astonished face, she smiled at me, showing me her more than perfect teeth. The first thought that came into my mind was 'a cosplayer…?'

Somehow, she managed to read my thoughts and shook her head. She beamed warmly with her perfect lady voice. "Everything is taken care of, come on" She waved me over to one of the toilet stall.

Wide eyes, I dried my hand with a paper towel and slowly walked toward her. "Um…I'm sorry but…what exactly is taken care of..?" I asked in confusion, my tone unsure.

"Well, your trip of course!" Her eyes glittered and put her hand on my shoulder "Now, come on!" she chuckled and lightly pushed me into the stall.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I put my hand on the door of the toilet. "What trip?"

"Your trip! The one you sign up for Pauline!" Her perfect gentle face sparkled a strange magical aura.

"Like I said, what trip exactly? And how do you know my name?" I protested and I pushed on the door, wanting out of the stall.

"Have fun!" She sang and closed the door in my face. Although the door wasn't locked, no matter how much I pushed, the door wouldn't budge. I heard a click.

All of a sudden, the room turned dark. A spotlight seemed to shine on something behind me. I turned around. And my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. Instead of the usual run-down toilet bowl, there was a perfect looking white one that glistens. The air around me suddenly turned a foggy pink-purple hue.

"Karin!" I hollered out my friend's name and hit the door over and over again, pushing myself against the door. "MOMMM? ANYONE?"

'This. Cannot. Be. Happening.' I whined to myself.

Light at first, I felt a tug that slowly became stronger and stronger. Toward the toilet. I grabbed hold of the bag hanger on the door. 'nonononononono' I prayed. My feet suddenly became weightless and floated. The toilet, for a dam reason a motion censored one, flushed itself. To make matters worse, the bag hanger just decided to snapped off on me. I swore under my cries and just like that, with those sparkly fogs around twirled around me; I was sucked into the toilet. Like in Harry Potter. Marverlous.

My 'EWWWWWWWWWWWW' shrieks seemed to echo endlessly.

A split second later, I found myself-dried, surprisingly-in front of a building. The place looks strangely familiar. A coffee shop in front of me, I looked at the reflection of myself on the window.

My heart stopped beating and my eyes widen. " .GOD" I said to myself.

The reflection on the window, it's me, and not me at the same time. I still have my long hair that's down to my waist and the same cloth I wore to the department store, but it was different. Like that mysterious lady back there. Everything was outlined in black and…cartoonized? Like…in animes. Only that it wasn't 2D like on the screens, but…4D. I rubbed my eyes.

Just what was going on? 'woah. Ok. Calm down.' I told myself. Took a shaky long breath to try and calm myself, I look around.

For some ohmygoshwhendidthisgethere reason, I was holding onto a black brochure and was carrying a heavy backpack on my shoulders.

Feeling awkward standing in the middle of the street, I quickly escaped into the coffee shop. The bell rattled when I entered and a waitress greeted me. In Japanese.

'Okay. Well…shit.' I thought to myself. Seeing a nervous look my face, the waitress smiled warmly at me and led me to a seat near the window.

Seated, the waitress said something I couldn't quite understand, and walked away.

With a deep sign, I rest my face on the table. Everything is cartoonized and it's so hard to get used to it. I touched my hair. It felt the same, but instead now, instead of seeing strands of hair, I see a flat piece of paper-like thing that does not obey gravity.

I put my attention back to the brochure and flipped it open. Unlike the cover, the inside was more colorful than necessary. On top of the page, in big bolded bubble letters was 'CONGRATULATIONS!'

'Congratulations…?' I read it in my head, confused.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

_**We, the **__**Papillion™**__** group would like to announce that you're the winner of our life changing trip lucky draw! As caused at 2:14 pm [eastern time] on Friday, July 20**__**th**__** 2012, you have submitted your name to participate in our special lucky draw. **_

_**All the additional details are as followed:**_

_**[1] This is a complimentary trip. No additional fees are required unless otherwise stated. **_

_**[2] This trip is a 30 days package, in which you could travel back and forth between worlds as needed for a maximum of 5 round trips. If you wish to leave early or later, refer to [8]**_

_**[3] Your necessary belongings and requirements of this trip is located in the backpack provided that you should find to be on your shoulders as of when you are transported. **_

_**If for an unexpected reason your do no find your backpack, please refer to [8]**_

_**[3.1] In the backpack you will find all your belongings and a black bag with our logo, **__**Papillion™**__** inside, you will find:**_

_**[3.1a] Supplements for-when taken-will make you able to speak the language of where you are transported to.**_

_** Manual:**_

_**1. 5 tablets are provided but only 1 tablet is needed and will last all the way through your trip. **_

_**2. You may not sell or give away this tablet once the trip is over. When returned from this trip, the tablet will turn into a calcium tablet which you may safely take as a supplement. **_

_**[3.1b] A contacting device to contact us and your friends, and family members. **_

_** Manual:**_

_**1. Works like a normal phone. Browse through the contact list and you will find that the basic contact information, such as our call center is already programmed.**_

_**[3.1c] Transporting device **_

_**Manual:**_

_**1. Input the coordinates* of where you would like to be transported to in your home world.**_

_***All the coordinates can be found in the coordinates finder**_

_**2. Once inputted, press the white button that is labeled 'transport' and you will be transported there.**_

_**[3.1d] Coordinates Finder**_

_** Manual:**_

_**Input the address manually or browse using the map**_

_**Once the desired area is selected, press convert to convert to coordinates.**_

_**[3.1e] Residential Pass**_

_** Manual:**_

_**1. Tear off the sticker and place it in the house you wish to take residential in.  
2. After it is placed, the people living in that house would let you live there. No matter what.**_

_**3. Only one residential pass is provided. You may not cut the pass and use it on two or more houses. You may only live in one house during your trip.**_

_**[3.1f] Complimentary Cash. There are 20,000 USD provided in this trip which can be find in the black wallet. You will find that the currency have already been converted.**_

_**[3.2] Other than the black bag, there are also your personal luggage.**_

_**[4] While you're on this trip, you are in between time so when you return from your trip, no time would have past*.**_

_***This is only valid if you do not make any round trips back to your home world during your trip. If you do, the amount of time you came back will be the time that passed in your home world. For example, if you come back to your home world for 2 days, then when your trip is over, 2 days would have past since the day you left.**_

_**[5] In case there are any accidents or inccidents, we the **__**Papillion™ **__**team will take full responsibly as up to the maximum payment from the insurance that comes with the trip package.**_

_**[6] Keep in mind that the trip itself is real, and not real at the same time. **_

_**[7] You may not bring anyone along your trip while you travel back and forth between worlds. Failure to obey this rule will result with a total fine of 1,000,000 USD per person. **_

_**[8] If you have any problems/requests/questions please contact our staffs at **__**Papillion™ **__**available 24 hours using the device provided. Refer to [3.1b]**_

_**We, **__**Papillion™**__** staffs and crew would like to wish you an enjoyable trip.**_

_**Thank you for your participations.**_

So that explains things a bit. I think. But I still don't know exactly where I am. I opened the backpack, and sure enough, everything was in there. I took out the black pouch and took out the supplements. The pill was tiny, which was a relief since I always have a hard time with swallowing huge ones.

Being as shy as I am, I gathered my courage and called the waitress. Only this time, the one that walk toward me wasn't the same waitress from before, but a dark skinned man with blonde hair.

He smiled at me and asked if I wanted anything.

How do we say water in Japanese again? I asked myself. Uhhh right, Mizu.

"Mizu. Kudasai" I stiffly pronounced the word in my Thai accent.

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand and pushed the menu toward me.

I took the menu and I immediately dropped it. Everything slowly fell into place. The menu had the name of the coffee shop on. Café Poirot.

I looked up at the waiter. Taking a good look at him for the first time, my eyes widen when I recognize him. Dark skin. Blonde hair. Work in a coffee shop.

Tooru Amuro.

Bourbon.

So finally, the gap that was left empty was filled.

This could only mean one thing.

I'm in the world of Detective Conan.

**Soooooo how was it? Tell me in a review!**

**Thank you so much whoever is reading this! Thank you so much! Please Fav and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! If you were the first few that read the first version(read it on the first day I uploaded it), I recommend you to read the brochure thing again. I decided to add some things to it. Sorry for the inconvenient… :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Chapter 2-hugging and asking for autographs**

My heart stopped beating. Detective Conan. I'm in the world of Detective Conan; my all time favorite anime/manga ever. Butterflies filled my stomach, bunnies jumped inside my chest, and bees buzzed in my head. This is too good to be true.

My thoughts were interrupted when the waiter, Amuro asked me something.

Taken back, I shifted in my seat as far away from the waiter as possible. 'Boubon…' I cried mentally in fright. 'GetawayfrommeGetawayfromme' I prayed. I shook my head stiffly as if to say that 'no'.

And then he walked away and came back with a glass of water. Still alerted is filled with suspicions, I took the water and gulped down the tablet. Almost instantly, the high pitch waves of weird noise became words that I understood. The aunts that were sitting at the table across from me were talking about a sale at the department store, and bourbon was asking me if I wanted anything else.

"Ah, um, no, thank you." Words came stammering out of my lips, in proper Japanese. Not those learned-from-anime broken ones. I grinned to myself.

But then that slight bit of joy left me. A cold chill travels down my body. In front of me is Bourbon. Bourbon from the black organization. BO. The ultimate villain in detective conan; those who would not hesitate in taking the lives of others. My breath caught in my throat and my body became tense.

The waiter looked confused at my sudden reaction, eyebrows furrowed, he walked away. I swallowed that nervous lump in my throat and sign in relief.

Once I had calmed down, I tilted my head upward. Then…this means that right up there is… 'No way…' I breathed. Quickly, I reached into the backpack and took out the wallet. 'How much would a glass of water cost..?' I asked myself while l looked into the content of the wallet. 'Back in Thailand, it would cost um… so em…how many yen is that…'

I put a coin of 100 yen on the table and gathered my things. Took a last glance at Amuro, I swiftly left café poirot.

On the street, I backed up until I could see the entire building. The window on the second floor of that building has Japanese Kanchi on them; which I can now read; Mouri Detective Agency.

'So it's confirmed…' I smiled to myself and a warm feeling washed over me. I recognized it as joy. But then, I might have imagined it, but I could feel a cold gaze on me. Ignored it, I looked around.

The street was exactly like in the anime/manga. I couldn't believe it. I'm standing on THE street. If not for the people passing by, I would have let myself roll on the sidewalk and squeal to myself until I die.

And then the most magical, amazing, marvelous thing happened. The passerby seemed to blur away. And a spotlight seemed to shine at the figures before me.

5 perfect angels walked side-by-side.

5 students whom I know their full name and biography by heart.

5 students whom 2 of them were actually not who they claim to be.

1 of those 2, a shrunken scientist and the other a high school detective

They all had their cute Japanese primary school backpacks on their shoulders and a bright smile on their faces. Except for Haibara who has on her usual poker face.

My knees turned weak. An overwhelming sensation boiled inside me. I was laying my eyes on THE detective boys. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara, and THE Conan Edogawa.

'omgomgomgomgit'sconanit'sconanit'sedogawaconan' I squealed to mentally to myself, tears filled my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. My knees turned week and I covered my mouth to hold back my fangirl-ing.

"Conan-kun!" I blurted out of pure joy and excitement.

They all stopped dead in their tracks. A confused expression formed on Conan's face as he scanned me with his bright blue eyes.

He turned to his friends and said something to them. They nodded and waved at him before they left to the other direction.

Conan, after he whispered something to Haibara jogged toward me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I need to contain myself... Make a good impression... So I swallowed back my edogawahead-ness and bended down to eye level with Conan and beamed at him "Hello Conan-kun!"

"Nee-sama, are you here for the mouri detective agency?" he asked in his childish voice.

I struggled to hide my smile. I'm laying my eyes on the real edogawa conan! The great amazing perfect genius detective!

"Um.. Yes, that's right!" I lied, a bead of sweat formed on my forehead.

"Ok then!" he grinned and lead me up the stairs to the agency and I followed quietly behind.

Who would have known that on the inside, I'm fangirling like a teenage girl seeing a pop star.

I'm walking up THE stairs to THE detective agency. THE stairs that Conan walks up everyday.

Conan opened the door and I almost bawled once again in absolute joy.

THE Mouri detective agency. It's exactly the same as in the anime. THE couch, THE bookshelf filled with Yoko related things, and THE trashed working desk of THE Mouri Kogoro.

So I just stood there in front of the doorsteps, frozen. I couldn't bring myself to enter such sacred place. My legs stiffened and I swallowed.

"What are you standing there for? Come on!" Conan welcomed me in with his cheerful-pretend-first-grader-voice.

I bit my lips, and slowly, I forced my legs to move. My heart seemed to burst and melt at the same time. I'm actually…here. Turned around, hesitated for

"oh, right, I forgot neesama, I'm sorry... Uncle Kogoro is-"

"Drinking with his friends today and won't be home until very late tonight." I finished for him, the words coming out automatically. Since that's the only reason Kogoro ever go outside. "I know Conan-kun" I smiled and looked at Conan's astonished face.

"How did you know? You're so good! You must be a detective!" his eye sparkled as he put down his backpack on the table. "You can sit here okay?" he pointed toward the couch. "I'm going to get some drink for you. Uncle Kogoro is not here so you can tell me instead. And then I'll tell it to him." and he ran off into the kitchen.

"Ah, no, it's not-" I reached my hand put to stop him but he already went.

I signed and sat on the couch (THE couch btw.) and put my backpack to next to me.

"Hai dozo!" Conan sang in his high pitch voice and put the glass on the table. Jumped on the couch and folded his legs, he started "so.."

"I'm sorry but earlier, I lied…" I said timidly.

Conan tilted his head childishly.

"It's okay Conan. You can drop the act." I anxiously told him.

"Eh?" he asked, still in his babyish voice.

"I know. About you. The black organization. Everything."

His expression darkened.

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled and forced out a smile.

I played with my fingers and quietly mumbled. "You look like a 7 years old, but you're actually 17. A highschooler like me. You're known as the great detective of the east, Kudo Shinichi. And then you were shrunken... Because of the APTX 4869 pill. At Tropical Land."

'While you were on a date with your sweetheart' I added to myself.

"Then you went to Agasa's and he told you to keep it a secret. And so Edogawa Conan was born. You were behind the mysterious Sleeping Kogoro. There are currently 9 people-"

'And millions of Conan fan' I giggled to myself.

"-who knows about your secret. Your parent, Agasa, Haibara, Heiji, Kaito kid, Vermouth, Subaru, and Eisuke Hondou"

Conan's face paled.

"Nononono, don't worry, I'm not your enemy or anything. I only knew these things because I'm... Not from around here.". I smiled fretfully. "Here, I think this can explain things a bit better." I handed him the brochure.

Wearily, he took it from me. "Haibara, you can come in now." he shouted loud enough for the person at the other side of the door to hear.

"Haibara?" I exclaimed as I turned around to see her walked in.

"So who are you really?" crossed her arms, she asked in her usual icy feminine tone, her pale blue eyes observing me.

"Um…well…" I started uneasily as she slumped down next to Conan.

"Huh." she breathes while reading the brochure over Conan's shoulder.

After they were done reading it, two pairs of wide eyes looked directly at me. There was an awkward silence.

Conan was the first to break the silence. "Are you real?"

I shrugged. "Um... I don't really know. It all feels real to me, but at the same time it's not…"

"Ok, moving aside from that. How do you know so much about us?"

_'Beeeeeeecause I read and watched all Conan episodes and read every chapter and is an edogawahead?'_

"It's complicated. Let's just say that I know, okay?" I said putting on a fake exaggerated smile. I better not tell them that they're actually a fictional character…

"mmm... Okay.." Conan muttered.

"Ne, Conan..." I said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"come here for a bit" I waved him over. A bit confused, he slowly approached me.

He's right there! Within arm reach! With shaky hands, I reached out to stroke his cheek.

"wait... What are you doing?" I tried to move away but I tugged at his shirt.

"No, it's just that… I always dreamed of touching Edogawa Conan. And it's so cool that I can now actually talk to you. I... This might sound really weird but... Can I... hug you?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"EH?" Conan and Haibara said at the same time. Haibara'e eye and his were reduced to dots.

"I guess..." Conan mumbled.

And so then my edogawahead-ness finally exploded.

I pulled the little detective toward me, and I hugged him, squealing softly in a high pitch voice. I can't believe it! The little boy in my arms, Edogawa Conan! Kudo Shinichi! The real thing!

It blows my mind, knowing that he is a fictional character. Something from the imagination of an amazing man, Gosho Aoyama. The chibified highschooler felt so real in my arms. His warm body and the steady heart beat. I pulled him closer. If this really is a dream, then I might as well enjoy it to the limit of my extent.

I took a strand of his hair between my fingers and played with it. With a deep sign, I pulled away.

When I finally let go, Conan chuckled and an uneasy smile formed on his lips.

Sensing the awkward situation, I quickly blurted out. "Oh no, I totally ship you and Ran together so don't worry."

"Huh?" Conan's face blushed madly.

I pretended to clear my throat and said in a fake-manly voice of those American dubber. "The heart of a women whom one loves, how can someone accurately deduce that?" I beamed at him. "Does that sound familiar?"

The expression on Conan's face was priceless. Horror, surprise, embarrassment, it was all in there. "How-how did you..?"

My smile widens. "Like I said, I know everything."

"But...but..."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I won't expose any of your 'private' things anymore." I giggled.

"As the situation turned out okay, and she's not a threat, can I go now Metantei-San?" Haibara said sarcastically, looking at her nails.

"Ah, right, sorry Haibara. You can go now."

"Hai hai" she brushed it aside and walked out the door.

...

"So. When is your girlfriend coming back?" I teased.

"Like I said... She's not my girlfriend..." Conan's face turned red once again.

"Yet."

Conan face palmed himself and whined his childish whine. "She's coming soon." and slumped down on the sofa next to me.

"Speaking of which, can I stay here during my so called trip here?" I casually asked and took a sip from the glass of water.

"I'm okay with it, but it all depends on uncle Kogoro. And maybe Ran."

"Okay…um…Conan?"

"What is it?"

"Can I…have your autographs?"

**Did I OOC anyone? Grammar or spellings stuff? Please tell me! Comments, suggestion? Anything? I need a beta reader… if anyone is interested, please PM me!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short… **

**Speaking of which, have anyone watched Detective Conan movie 16? I haven't :( Many of my Japanese friends have already watched it…they're so lucky… I'm still waiting for the subbed version from dctp. October, please come sooner!**

**Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed and read my story! You guys are amazing and marvelous! The fact that you're reading this although my summery totally sucked really means a lot to me. [broke down on the floor sobbing 'thank youuuu']. I hope you read this story till the very end! **

**Oh yeah, I'll be updating every Sunday from now on ;) **

**Your humble writer,**

**inksilverblue**

zXFallenAngelsXz: thank you for reviewing :) but the toilet idea is well, stolen from harry potter… but anyway, please stay with this story until the very end!

Eve: You make a fanfiction account. Now. I can't believe summer is ending… :( I'll see you when school opens! I have loads to tell you…

June: Hiiiiii! Thank you for reading (and reviewing!) naaaa :) keep them coming! I need reviews :D

Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan: I read your story! It's super awesome! Don't worry, I'll finish this story :D but it may take a while… thank you for reviewing! *hands you a bowl of ice cream*

kuroiyou63: Thank you :) Yeah you can do it! I'll be sure to be the first to review your story if you ever write one :D


	3. ANNOUCEMENT

I'm sorry... This is not a chapter update... So so sorry... :( don't worry, I do plan on finishing this story... Eventually. I just need to 1)Settle down in my brand new classes in a brand new year at school. 2)Work out the jumble of plot ideas in my head; sort them out and stuff. 3)Finish this lab report I have that's due next week.

I'm sorry. I'll say it a million time and break down in tears. So here is my plan: write the whole story. Edit it. And then slowly releasing them every Sunday. Right now, i wrote up to chapter 5... See? I did work on it.

I'll probably return to posting chapters in like a month or two. This story is gonna be the longest story I've ever written. I think about 20-25 chapters. Give or take a few.

I really do hope you guys will stick with me till the end… I'll definitely work hard to finish this story as soon as possible.

Love you guys,

inksilverblue


End file.
